


- ̗̀QUAKE  ̖́-

by Bullied



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: F/M, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I basically gave her Daisy Johnson's powers along with the Scarlet Witch's, I don't own anything please don't sue, I dunno why I made this, I made a pretty big reference to the Black Widow basically being Padmé kms, I made a pretty big reference to the Black Widow in this place omg, I mean. If I'mma cross over anything it'll be Thor and only Thor, I was just a bit tired of people sorta writing her as this character that needs saving, I'm already going against the main story by making Qui-Gon live so what's the worst I can do lmao, Lots of Fairy Tail rip offs here, and maybe so is Obi-Wan who knows, lmao who wants darth jar jar to become a thing, she is her own hero, this is honestly not a cross-over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullied/pseuds/Bullied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Obi-Wan is taken to the sacred island on Naboo which holds the galaxy's Queen, Padmé Amidala's stone coated body, he had felt vibrations in the ground, being the only one at first. What they hadn't expected that evening that their Queen would break free from the stone shell she had been held in for over 100,000 years. </p><p>The awakening of the Queen does not come without a price. Padmé only returned to maintain the peace in the galaxy—that had lasted so long—when a dark force threatens it. And the ground will tremble from the earthQuakes she brings forth upon all lands. </p><p>ORIGINALLY NAMED "THE AWAKENING".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. - ̗̀one  ̖́-

**Author's Note:**

> Hooooonestly I think I ripped off a lot of stuff here but I have given credit to everyone so hopefully I don't get sued  
> That's my main goal tbh btw I gave Padmé blue eyes because fight me that's why

_Padmé Amidala was an extremely beautiful woman, from what the people of 127839 can tell. Her photos are extremely old, but the Jedi have constant reminders of her beauty, for her stone encased body rested on a monument to her memory. She wasn't lying; instead, her no older than 8 body held out her left hand, and in it, the stone captured a small amount of powdered which stuck to her hand. As if she was casting a spell._

_Legend has it, she was the strongest creature of her era. Year 1203, she was born on the retched planet named Jakku. At first, she wasn't a hero. She wasn't part of the Allegiant—the "good" side, during that era—she was a Black Widow. One of twenty-eight. Like all of them, she was taken from a family she'll never know, and was raised to do one thing. On her first job, she was 4, and on her last mission for the Dollhouse—the "bad" side, during that era. They were named because their sleeper agents were unbelievably beautiful, like dolls—she made a choice. She was no longer going to kill for them. So, she ran from them. By the time she was six, she had been noticed by the Allegiant, and they took her in, regardless of her past. And back then, age didn't matter as much as it does today, so, within months, she nominated for their throne. And, soon enough, she was crowned Queen of the Galaxies. To this day, they have yet to crown a new Queen, seeings as their's isn't really dead._

_On her 8th year of life, she had sensed a darkness within the timeline. An uprising from the Dollhouse, with strong women, though, their strongest had fled them. Joining their enemies and becoming their Queen._

_Their battle had lasted days, with Padmé coming on top, in a way. Their were constant earthquakes, scarlet red flames flowing throughout the battlefield, and Dollhouse warriors losing their minds. Everyone knew of Padmé's ability to corrupt peoples minds, make them see what she wants, and control the ground beneath them. But she made them live their worst nightmares with her scarlet flames._

_In the end, she had been 14, they had created a beast that was almost impossible to defeat. So, she casted a spell. It would make her opponent turn to stone, but also herself. The downfall for their enemy was that over the years, he'd turn to ash, slowly. And he did. But, Padmé stayed in perfect condition. Not a single crack. Waiting for her time to come for when the galaxy needed their Queen again._

———

_126,636 years later, it is the year 127839._

Obi-Wan Kenobi was just a Padawan, barely eighteen, trying hard to focus on his meditating instead of the odd vibrations he feels in the grounds. He had asked his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, if he felt the vibrations too, but Obi-Wan is the only one.  
“There is so much energy here.” Mace Windu, who was among Obi-Wan and a few others on the island, says calmly.  
“Power,” Yoda responds, being another among them. “There is plenty.”  
“What's the point of being here?” Garen Muln, no older than Obi-Wan, huffed.  
Obi-Wan would've rolled his eyes into another dimension if it were possible. Garen has always had trouble sitting still, let alone focusing on doing nothing.  
“We are here to feel the energy that our Queen has been so kind to give.” Qui-Gon answered solemnly. “She is the reason that the Darkness has stayed away for as long has one-hundred and twenty-six years, Garen.”  
“My uncle used to say women can't do much good these days.” Garen sighs, remembering the old creature.  
“Your uncle is extremely arrogant.” Mace Windu replies, smoothly.  
“Yeah, that's what my Mom used to say a lot.” Garen snorts.

After that remark, Yoda had smiled to himself, none of the other men near him seeing as they circled around the Queen's monument, facing outwards. Unable to see each other. For Yoda, he enjoyed being here very much. The planet was beautiful enough, and the peaceful energy in it was remarkable. Their Queen's home is beautiful, there are few mountains, but endless trees. Her people are peaceful gatherers, workers, and builders. The planet itself has always been a source of strength, and it's now a sacred place. One to never be under attack, as the Jedi Temple works hard to defend it and secure it's safety. Not a hard mission to accomplish.  
Padmé's enclosed body stood on the monument, her left hand shot outwards with the remaining of her spell in her hand. Her right arm was bent, and hovered in front of her upper body. Her clothes were obviously centuries old. She wore a laced top, that covered her shoulders and had sleeves that went down to right above the knuckles of her thumbs on each hand. The shirt had spare cloth that hung in front of her crotch and in between her legs, mimicking the same on the back. She clearly wore skintight leggings and combat boots. Something no woman would wear at that time. Let alone a Queen, but she was fighting for her people; drastic times call for drastic measures. The cloth that hung in front of her legs was in between them, while the cloth behind her was kind of flowed in the air, as if their was a breeze. But, there was no breeze, and her clothes were just as covered in stone as the rest of her. 

It had been a few hours since their last conversation, and Garen has yet to understand the point of this exercise. Obi-Wan sighs, knowing Garen will open his mouth again.  
It's not that he doesn't enjoy Garen's company, believe him, he does. It's just that he's been trying to figure out the source of the vibrations, and every time he searches, it leads to the Queen's stoned body. He doubts it's actually coming from her and it's driving him insane.  
“What's the big deal with the Queen?” Garen asks.  
Obi-Wan's eyes widen so much he's worried they'll pop out.  
“Saved the galaxy, she did.” Yoda answers.  
“How?” The question wavered in the air like a white flag. Letting them know there won't be much meditation today.  
“Using her earthquake abilities, enemies crumbled, they did.” Yoda tried to keep it short and to the point, but Garen just won't quit with the curiosity.  
“How did she have earthquake abilities?”  
This time, it was Qui-Gon's turn to groan aloud.  
“Dark forces known as the Dollhouse experimented on her, they did.” Yoda replies.  
“Why would they do that?”  
“Darkness can lead to cruel actions, sometimes without any reason until they can find one after they had done the unforgivable.” Mace Windu says casually.  
“So, she was a bad guy?” Garen asks.  
“In the beginning she was.” Qui-Gon replied.  
“What changed?”  
“Too many theories to know for sure, there are.” Yoda answers.  
Obi-Wan looked down at his knee. It was now visibly vibrating.  
“Do any of you feel that?” Obi-Wan asked, it was the first thing he had said in a few hours, and it drew all of their attention.  
Each of them now realized Obi-Wan wasn't joking around earlier when he asked about vibrations, because they all felt it. With every passing second, the vibrations became more intense. Clearly, it was frightening Garen.  
“Where is it coming from?” Qui-Gon asked, as the ground shook.  
Mace Windu looked to the skies as he, Garen, and Qui-Gon each stood up, assuming someone was making a crash landing. But Obi-Wan and Yoda were the last to stand.  
“It's coming from the Queen...” Obi-Wan said, slowly turning to look at the statue.  
“That's impossible,” Qui-Gon tried saying, but when they all seen the crack on her index finger, they all stopped.

The vibrations had grown highly intense, especially around Padmé. Her case enclosed body was shaking violently. The crack on her index finger had grown, and they all held their breaths. It moved around her finger completely, and finally, broke off. Only to reveal caramel skin. For anyone, they would assume that's something to sigh of relief for. But this was unbelievable.

Within seconds, her entire hand was bare. Revealing short, but long enough nails, and at first, only a finger twitched, then her entire hand slowly moved into a fist.  
With that, the earthquake's waves and strength enhanced, forcing the Jedi's to the ground. In one swift, elegant movement, Padmé forced her arms down to her sides, turning her head to look forward as the stone shell crumbled and parted in the air around her. The monument beneath her had crumbled and she flowed to the ground unharmed, while the Jedi's in every direction of her clung to the ground. 

The earthquakes have stopped by now, but they haven't moved from their spots. She is the opposite of ‘on a stage’. She is in the middle of Jedi Knights, as far as she knows, surrounded on all sides. And practically a foot shorter than everyone, but she still seems like she's on a stage. They might have guns, swords, knives, or any other weapons for all she knows, but she's the one who will tell them what to do with them, where and when. And they will say, ‘Yes Ma'am.’ Though, she doesn't know that yet.  
Seeing the men surrounding her, she feared for her safety. The next thing the Jedi's knew, there were dark scarlet flames flowing around her body, and seemed like a tornado, and it spun around her, and quickly died down. Revealing her own disappearance.


	2. - ̗̀two  ̖́-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovely fave Jedi babes—Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan—are starting their newest mission: Finding the Goddamn Queen!
> 
> Our lovely Queen of the Galaxies who didn't deserve the ending she got in the movies is on the hunt for her OC twin brother Uriah!!! I think you babes will like him. Though, not much dialogue for him in this chapter. ;-;

It has been about two weeks since they had last seen Padmé. They have searched several planets, knowing her abilities most likely have no limit—considering the only two powers that she had which were documented was the earthquake abilities and her mind control and/or telekinesis—to these times, nothing is impossible.  
Naboo is still on high alert, not knowing if their queen has fled the planet in fear, or just the island. The Jedi Council had elected Qui-Gon to take on the search for their Queen on one of the most horrid planets. Tattooine. 

A planet riddled with crime, slavery, drought, and two suns. 

“Why are we going to Tattooine, Master?” Obi-Wan asked, clearly confused. “I thought the Queen was born on Jakku?”   
“She was, Padawan.” Qui-Gon replied in his deep voice, looking ahead as they traveled through stars only to see a beige planet and its two suns. “But, along with her story, there were rumors of her having a twin brother who was turned to stone with her, as the Universe knew it would be difficult for her to move on without him, especially when they'd need her most.”  
“But those could be rumors.” Obi-Wan says.  
“That can be true, but we must not dismiss it without knowing for sure.” Qui-Gon says. “The Council had already sent Jedi's to the planet Jakku in hopes of potentially finding her, while we are being sent to Tattooine... And there have been rumors of a brunette young lady—they are calling her the scavenger, because she had found plenty of metal things to make money, however she figured that out, we don't know—making her way through the planet, stopping for no one, and defending herself with unrealistic vibrations.”

———

Outside the concrete cavern and at last clear of danger, the scavenger shoved the hood up on her head and squinted at the blasted surroundings. She was nearly fifteen, with brown hair, icy grey-blue eyes, and a hint of something deeper within. There was a freshness about her that the surrounding harsh landscape had failed to eliminate. Anyone glancing at her would have thought of her as soft: a serious error of judgment.

Her only reason being here was to find the only family she had ever known, and on the first day, she did.   
“Padmé!” The boy had squealed her name with excitement and tears of joy in his dark brown eyes. For a fourteen-year-old boy, he was tall and built. Nearly 5'8" and highly intimidating. Though, his twin was 5'4", people tend to think they can push her around, when honestly, it's the other way around.

The suns have begun to set, and she and her brother had found a concrete cave-like place to rest for the evening. In the morning, they'd go to Naboo.  
“Uriah,” Padmé said softly as she moved outside. Uriah is her brother's name, and she found him outside eating some of the food Padmé managed to buy in this greedy planet. All they care about is money here, and Padmé feels bad that they all have to live this way. “It's almost nightfall. Come inside soon.”  
“Alright, May.” Uriah says, calling her by the nickname he had created for her when they first met, after she escaped the Dollhouse.

When Uriah had fallen asleep later that evening, Padmé was intrigued by the objects she found in the small cavern they were in. There were decades old pilot gear, but yet, it was futuristic to her. She had been stone for over one-hundred-thousand years. She picked up the helmet and placed it on her head. It's goggles were orange, to match the jacket it obviously belonged to, though, Padmé didn't mess with that. 

She smiled when she put it on, enjoying the moment she was in. She wondered what it had been like to wear one of these with pride, or work with it on. She wondered what knew things the Galaxies have given their lifeforms. She already witnessed burly beasts drinking water and strange looking people. Even though it was centuries, it feels only as if it were a day. And out of all the strange things she had witnessed, she loved it all.

Still wearing the helmet, she made her way outside into the cooling air. Nothing much to see tonight, she reflected. The sun going down. Tomorrow morning, the sun coming up. And so on to another day, not unlike its predecessor and the interminably repetitive ones that had gone before. Tomorrow, they'd leave for a new planet, hopefully to avoid any and all problems. She knew the darkness had returned, and it was making its way for her and her brother. Padmé tried to think of something else—something that had changed, something that seemed different—if only to keep her mind from atrophying.

———

In the middle of the night, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had finally landed on the planet known as Tattooine. Qui-Gon had elected that they slept for the night. Obi-Wan, being exhausted, chose to agree blissfully. Even though Jedi could go without sleep for days, Obi-Wan knew that it would be best to have full rest for a mission like this.  
Obi-Wan was the first to wake, and decided to eat before the day fully started.

After making his way to the small kitchen area of the spaceship to eat, Obi-Wan was slapping his hand against the entry controls he slid down on to the floor, waving the door behind him shut with a command from the Force. Quieting and emptying his mind took but a moment, a surprise considering the previous comparison he had made between the sand storm outside and turmoil of thoughts which he was experiencing. The voice of the Unifying Force called to him, and he answered, allowing the ancient energy to show him what it could of the future which might lie ahead.

_The ground was hot and yielding, he sank with every step. Ahead of him lay a silver colored craft which despite all his haste to get to it faster remained the same size as it was the first time he caught sight of it. Behind him a voice called out, the voice that had told him to run, and it was feminine, even though it was a hot day and the sand was constantly shifting beneath his small booted feet, making him stumble. Now the voice told him to drop, the one word filled with an urgency he had never heard before. Instantly he obeyed, though the sand burned his face. He wanted to know why he had to lie upon the ground, then something swept over his small body, causing him to look up._   
_It was a monster straight out of his nightmares, a dark black and red skinned beast, cloaked and snarling. Is this what he would have to face if he became a Jedi, he asked himself, finding the answer in Qui-Gon, who ignited his lightsaber and immediately engaged the monster. All around them the sand swirled, its golden grains caught by the dance of their weapons, red clashing with blue. He wanted to help, but the shields parted him from his master, forcing him to wait until the cycle shifted once again...._   
_A particularly violent flash from the sand storm outside rocked the ship for a moment, breaking his meditation. With a measured breath Obi-Wan sank himself upon the heels of his boots and considered what the Force had just shown him. For the first part it seemed as though he was seeing the events through another's eyes, that of a child who knew little of the Force, if the wide-eyed wonder with which everything was relayed was anything to go by. However it switched back to his perspective towards the end, and the location changed into something far less desert and a lot more mechanized._

_Then there was the monster which the Force had shown him. A Zabrak, if he could hazard a guess at the species, they had a few masters at the Temple from that race for him to recognize the color of their skin. But there could be no mistake about the beast's weapon of choice. A red lightsaber blade meant only one thing; Sith. And given that the Zabrak featured in both the desert environment and the mechanized one, it meant that there were darker forces at work behind the Trade Federation's blockade of Naboo, possibly even during the Eriadu Crisis._

It had been a millennial since the Jedi last faced a properly trained Sith, as opposed to the fallen Jedi that Xanatos had been. Silently Obi-Wan wondered how long they had remained hidden in the shadows of the Force, waiting for the moment to reveal themselves. No doubt since the Ruusan War, the very battle which caused them to go into hiding a millennial ago.

He needed to warn his Master. Although Qui-Gon was a student of the Living Force, he always treated Obi-Wan's visions with respect, particularly as some of them had come to pass just as Obi-Wan had foreseen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's not as long or as detailed as it could be!! ;-; My computer is awful and I will most likely be the first to die of natural selection. I just hope you beautiful babes enjoy this unrealistic AU.


	3. - ̗̀three  ̖́-

“Good morning, Padawan.” Qui-Gon greeted his apprentice that morning.  
“Morning, Master.” Obi-Wan returned, rather bewildered. Glancing at his chrono, he groaned quietly as he realized how much more time had passed than he was aware of.  
“What's wrong, Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon queried, surprised, though he knew that he should not be, he always had an uncanny ability to pick upon his apprentice's moo and movements, even when they were apart, and not always through the Force. “Did you have a vision?”  
“How did you know, Master?” Obi-Wan asked.  
“I can sense and hear you groaning from the stiffness of muscles and loss of time, a result of a morning spent kneeling on the floor in such a state.” Qui-Gon replied, his tone sounding somewhat bemused. “What was it you saw?”  
“The source of that elusive feeling which has bothered me since we were first given the mission to Tattooine,” Obi-Wan replied. “I saw you fighting a Sith, in the desert here, and somewhere else.”  
“A Sith,” Qui-Gone echoed, quietly shocked, but he did not doubt the strength of his apprentice's conviction. Previous experience with his Padawan's visions had taught him that. “What made you realize?”  
“They wielded a crimson lightsaber, they also used the Force to grab it.”  
They discussed the Sith a bit more until deciding to search for woman every planet is on high alert for.  
“What if she's not here, Master?” Obi-Wan asks as they walk through the blazing sun, wearing large ponchos to cover their Jedi robes and any weapons they hold.  
The people of Tatooine don't hate the Jedi, they had just grown to realize that they have never done anything productive for them, and had learned to have somewhat of a disliking for them. It's perfectly reasonable, to them at least.  
“I doubt she's on any other planet, Padawan.” Qui-Gon smiles, staring straight ahead into the small figures of civilization.  
“How so?”  
“You and I have had countless jobs here on Tatooine, yes?” Qui-Gon says, and when Obi-Wan nods, he continues. “We have not felt any other energy than the criminals on this planet and a few good souls... Look into the Force, Obi-Wan, and you'll find something new and improved here.”  
Obi-Wan listened to his Master and listened to the Force, revealing a bit more peacefulness in the planet; not much, but still a difference.

———

Padmé had walked through the large open area of stores, there were plenty of dry foods, little water, and strange creatures. She decided not to voice that opinion, instead calling them different species. Walking through the little shops, beside her is Uriah. 

Abruptly, she stops. Sensing familiar strength. Looking to the outskirts of the desert planet, she can see two very small shadows, slowly moving towards them.

“What's wrong, Padmé?” Uriah asked, gently touching her shoulder.  
“‘Padmé’?” A worker repeated in confusion. “As in Queen Amidala?”  
“Ye–” Uriah is about to say, until Padmé cuts him off.  
“No, sir.” She says swiftly, waving it off.  
“You kinda look like her! If you wiped that eye makeup off.” The shop owner chuckles, pointing a scailed finger at her. She wore dark black eye shadow to prevent people from recognizing her. “Could've fooled me!”  
“Thank you, but we must be off.” Padmé nods at the man and turns to another aisle of the streets, in a bit of a hurry.  
“Why did you lie to that guy?” Uriah says, walking beside her.  
“We don't know him, Uriah.” She replies flatly. “Frankly, we don't even know what year it is, let alone who we can trust... We just need to find a way to get back to Naboo.”  
“Maybe if they knew your social status, they'd help us!” Uriah retorts.  
“Or might to sell me to the highest bidder.” Mentions. “I don't feel like being someone's slave, and I'd hate to have to personally explain to people why you're not up for grabs.”

Uriah had swallowed hard at her words. His sister has never been above threatening, and today would be no different. She has always taken his safety personal, and had gotten in many fights to get the point straight to some people.

“Excuse me, Miss.” A man in a dingy poncho taps Padmé's shoulder lightly. He was young with a faux hawk hairstyle, but a tiny braid coming from the back of his head to the lower side of his right shoulder. He had a companion, taller, matching in clothes, but was bearded and had somewhat long hair that was greying in small areas.  
Both are familiar, and her heart skips a beat. She doesn't know if she terrifyed that she's been found by them, or confused that they came all this way to find her. She'll stick with both for now.

“We hate to impose, your Highness,” the companion says, and people snap their heads towards the four of them. It has been centuries since someone had been called "your Highness" on a horrid planet as this. “But the Jedi Council wishes to see you, and hopefully explain to you what has happened and answer any questions you and your brother have.”  
“Highness?” Someone repeats from the crowd. “As in royalty?”

The people begin to murmur things about impossibilities, money, and something that sticks to Uriah's head — bounties.  
The people had formed a large circle around the four of them, and a big burly man stepped out from the crowd. He was twice the size of the man with the braid's companion, seeming intimidating. He was striding towards Padmé.

“People will pay a lot of money for you,” he says, pulling out a spear like object. It had a large knife at its end. “Both of you.”  
The man had made a pass for Uriah, and before anyone could comprehend it, Padmé was now behind him, slicing his side with a sword she had found in the cavern she and Uriah camped in the night before. Blood coated the blade as he roared of pain.

Quickly, Padmé motioned for her brother and the two men who spoke to her to back away, that she'd handled it. And the men, no matter how much they didn't want to, respected the order from the Queen.

By now, the man had regained his balance and brushed the wound off. He handled his spear like a bat and took a swing at her, causing the crowd to gasp in fear and shock. The shock coming from how quick Padmé was to duck below the swing, moving behind him fast. 

He turned to face her, and she swung her sword with her right hand, knowing he'd block it; she grasped the sword with her left hand, spinning around to swing the blade again before he could catch onto what she was doing. The tip of her sword grazed the front of his knee, causing him to yelp. 

In the midst of it all, Uriah's heart had begun pounding, he breathed short and shallow. 

By now, Padmé and the man were merely inches away from each other. Holding their blades against one another's. The man's strength was increased by the weight he was putting into the spear, forcing Padmé to lower to the ground unless she wanted to be stabbed by her own blade. Taking advantage of the situation, the man threw her sword to the ground a few feet away from her. Tossing his own spear in the air only to catch it as it spins into his hand. And she lies there, flat on the ground.

Uriah's breath hitches in his throat as the man shoves the blade of the spear into the ground, aiming for her head if it weren't for her moving.

When he realizes his mistake, he yanks the spear up again, trying to take another stab at her, but Padmé already has both legs spread widely in the air as her jeans give her enough mobility to twist on the right side of her body on the desert ground, spreading her arm out and holding herself in place as she uses both legs to sweep him from beneath his feet. Causing a loud thud to echo around the gasps and quiet cheers from the crowd. It isn't too often that they witness good fights.

Quickly, he chases Padmé after he gets off the ground. Padmé turns and plants her hands onto the ground, cartwheeling away from him as he grabs his spear.

He plants his feet firmly to the ground, swinging his spear at her, but Padmé is too quick as she dodges every swing. One near her head, an the other at her abdomen.

Then, he shoves the point of the spear to her abdomen and she moves to her right, avoiding the blade but grabbing it at its handle. Using one of her hidden knives to swipe at his forearm that grips the spear so tightly, causing him to release in yet another yelp.

Taking the advantage to grasp the spear, she takes the blade and gets on her knee as he throws a punch at her, though she dodges that, stabbing him in the knee and taking him down. Only for Padmé to raise he right knee from the ground too quickly and too strongly to knock him back up in a standing position, backing up as he's unable to gain balance properly. 

Ending up falling to his knees again, and she handles the spear with both hands, holding it sideways, using the handle to uppercut his chin, knocking him on the ground completely. A thin line of blood flowed in the air and landed on the ground next to him. 

Padmé looks at him for a moment, then to the crowd.  
“Anyone else want to try and make money off of my brother and I?” Padmé holds the spear so tightly her caramel knuckles turn to the color of snow. As the crowd remained silent, a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips. “That's what I thought,” she said quietly to herself. Then she spoke to the crowd again. “Carry on with your shopping.”  
And with that, they each turned in different directions, following the request. 

The two men in ponchos who stand next to Uriah can't help but stare in awe at her as she tosses the spear to the side so carelessly, as if the fight she was just in meant nothing to her, but it probably didn't. Combat has never been a difficult task for her to achieve.

But they didn't expect her to be a Warrior – with fire in her veins and armor beneath her skin, who crushes the lands beneath her feet.  
Uriah had been hyperventilating when she feel to the ground, and it took a few moments of “I'm okay, Uriah, really. It's the other guy you should be worried about.” to quiet him down. Having calmed the boy, she returned her attention to the aisle's other occupants. “I don't know your names.”  
Startled, the younger man realized that on that score he was equally ignorant. “Obi-Wan. Name's Obi-Wan Kenobi. And this is Qui-Gon Jinn, a Jedi Knight, my Master. What are your names?”  
“My brother's name is Uriah, and I am Padmé.” This time when she smiled, all traces of the hardened, Tatooine-dwelling royal warrior melted away revealing a nervous girl with traces of shyness flowing through her. It was a sweet smile, Obi-Wan found himself thinking. Warm. He repeated the name, enjoying the way his lips parted as he murmured the syllables. “Padmé...”  
“What do you fellas think about getting off this hot rock of a planet?” Uriah says, smiling confidently.  
“I'd say, right now.” Qui-Gon smiled briefly, gesturing with his hand for them to follow.

———

A few hours later, the suns are still up and blazing. They are getting closer to their ship, their ride home. 

“What year is it?” Uriah asked.  
“It's 127839,” Obi-Wan answers. “I bet the things you've witnessed here, the people, the food, the buildings, are pretty strange.”  
“Tell me about it,” Uriah sighs. “Too many new things to keep up with. Like your profession. What did you call it? Jed-Jury?”  
“Jedi,” Padmé replied. “They're Jedi's, whose powers are far too complicated for our century old minds.” She said sarcastically, but not rudely. Joking about how old they must be. “Now I can tell people that I'm 126,650 years old. Talk about finding someone my own age.” Uriah snorted at her words. It's rare that Padmé makes jokes, but when she does, he enjoys them very much.

Not even a few moments later that Uriah had initiated conversation between Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and himself. Padmé remained quiet as they walked, listening to their chit-chat, but focused on something else. A droid was following them, and if she didn't know better, she would assume that she's the only one aware of it, but she knows nothing of the power which Jedi's have, and cannot dismiss the potentiality of their knowledge and senses. She doesn't look back to see the droid, as that would be too obvious. 

She would say something about it, but she isn't sure of how far it's hearing is, let alone if it can hear. So she remains quiet until they reach the ship that they'd be going home in.  
When they reach it, Padmé's eyes light up, the ship is large and geometrical. It's round, but the texture is many square shapes, and on the side, she can read in big blue letters:  
M I L L E N I U M F A L C O N.

“Whoa,” Padmé breathes, her mouth agape in awe as she tilts her head back to get a good look at it. Though, her twin isn't as impressed as she is.  
“What a hunk of junk.” Uriah says, his eyebrows knitting together.  
“Hey!” Qui-Gon exclaims, though, not in a good way.  
“This is the fastest hunk of junk in the entire Galaxy, kid.” Obi-Wan smiles, looking at Uriah, then to Padmé, who is still awe-struck by the large piece of transportation.  
“I think it's cool.” Padmé smiled, shyly.  
“At least one of you have appreciation for a good ship.” Obi-Wan says, smiling at Padmé, but pouts jokingly at Uriah. Qui-Gon rolled his eyes, knowing this will be a long trip.  
“After you,” Obi-Wan says, referring to Padmé to board the ship first, but something catches her eye when she looks behind them.

The droid has grown closer, too close for her liking. Then, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon both realize it, and before they can grab their lightsabers, Padmé had waved them off as her right hand had become coated with red flames. The scarlet shot from her hand and immediately hit the droid, causing it to combust and power down.  
Then, a small black ship in the shape of a bow-tie shot from the distance, Obi-Wan could sense great strength from the pilot, and quickly agreed with Padmé that they should get in the Millenuim Falcon and get off this planet. 

Though, the man in the ship shot at them, green beams that hit the Falcon's shields, not breaking it. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon already had a plan in motion, whether it was the same, they didn't know.

Obi-Wan dragged Padmé to help pilot the ship, basing it off of old stories he hear when he was a child. “Do you remember how to fly?”  
The question startled her, he didn't ask if she even knew, he just asked if she remembered. She wasn't used to it, because back then, people never assumed any great skill from women, but she assumes times have changed after all.  
“If you mean reckless flying,” Padmé grins. “Then yes, I can fly anything.”

Qui-Gon pulls Uriah into a lower section of the Falcon, it's rather small with only two chairs, both surrounded by control panels and strange bar handles with buttons on them.  
“How good is your aim?” Qui-Gon asked, smoothly, getting into a seat facing the front of the Falcon. Above the control panels are windows, obviously for views.  
“On Naboo, back then, people used to by my squirrels.” Uriah says, following suit, sitting in the chair behind Qui-Gon. “I'd hit them in the eye with my arrows every time.”  
“Okay, good.” Qui-Gon says, putting on a mic that leads up to the pilot's mic. “We're set down here, Padawan, what about yo-”

Qui-Gon would've finished his question if it weren't for the fact they were going into the air and being shot at, though, Padmé's reckless piloting didn't help. It wasn't that she was bad, it was the speed she was going. Fast enough to push Qui-Gon into his seat.

“We're set up here, Master.” Obi-Wan said as Padmé flew around the large, hollow, metal structures; centuries old, and familiar to her. They resemble Dollhouse's grim figure. Though, she doubts they are connected in any other way.

She flew the Falcon above a brige-like structure that was barely covered in sand and unknowingly dodged a few shots from their newest opponent.  
Down below, Uriah and Qui-Gon struggled to get a few good shots in, but nevertheless, managed to shoot them a few times.  
The lights on the back of the Falcon wrapped around its back curve and shined a bright blue. Going down a deep path, the assailant managed to hit the Falcon's engines, and Padmé knows they're going down soon, and makes sure to tell them, but she quickly finds a route out of the deep path and makes a shot for it, losing the man chasing them in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! 
> 
> Regarding my earlier note I may act tough and sassy but if you're mean to me there's a 900% chance I'll cry


End file.
